Carta para la Luna
by Silver Hexagon Brony
Summary: ¿Qué se hace cuando uno se siente solo?, algunos no hacen nada y sucumben ante la tristeza, a otros ni les interesa, unos escriben diarios, y otros cuántos más redactan cartas...


**Carta 1:**

Hola Luna, ¿Cómo estás?, ya sé que tal vez te estés preguntando ¿Quién es este pony que se atreve a escribir cartas a una nada?, sabiendo que tú, la princesa Luna, ahora Nightmare Moon, estás ahora desterrada en la luna, y tal vez un día que regreses y vuelvas a ser buena leas esta carta, entonces ese día me sentiré feliz. Bueno, para resumir yo soy un pony terrestre, de 14 años, color café claro y melena color negro, vivo con mi familia conformada por mi mamá y un hermano menor, vivimos en Canterlot, etc. Etc. Ya sé que leer todo esto puede y es aburrido, pero por lo menos da una idea de lo que soy, ahora me tengo que ir porque tengo que ir a dormir temprano, que mañana hay que ir a la escuela y quiero levantarme temprano. Primeros saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 2:**

Buenas noches Luna, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Yo estoy bien, eso creo, bueno, ya que te he contado más o menos quién soy, ahora creo que debería de contarte el motivo por el cuál escribo estas cartas, ya que la mayoría le escribe a tu hermana mayor, a la Princesa Celestia, la razón es un poco simple, a veces me cuesta trabajo expresarme, ya que soy un pony al que no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás ponies, a menos que se trate de divertirse, en fin, tengo amigos, pero a veces siento como si ellos no lo fueran, no me hacen caso, me dicen cosas malas y luego me dicen que no es cierto, ya no sé en qué creer, me siento solo y que nadie me comprende ni aprecia, y trato de expresarme con alguien que sí me pueda escuchar y que sí quiera, alguien que haya pasado por lo mismo que yo y que se sienta de la misma manera, por eso a ti y no a tu hermana, ella está ocupada y aunque haya pasado por algo similar jamás se comparará con lo que tú has sufrido. Bueno, espero que ahora me conozcas mejor y puedas entender más a fondo lo que siento, saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 3:**

Hola Luna, hoy ha sido un buen día, ayer no te pude decir cómo estuvo mi día en general pero supongo que después de dar ese paso ahora ya puedo. Pues la escuela está un poco tranquila, ha habido días peores, a veces marcar mucha tarea, sobre todo de investigación y resúmenes, y yo siempre he tratado de cumplir con ella, la mayor parte del día estoy en los estudios, pero cuando los termino me gusta descansar y salir a dar un paseo a solar para contemplar los alrededores, como hoy, que al terminar la tarea salí y me senté en una banca para mirar los árboles y a todos los ponies que pasaban, fue muy relajante. Y después regresé a mi casa, tomé un baño, cené y aquí estoy, en mi cuarto (Que no es muy grande que digamos, pero me gusta) escribiéndote, mirando la luna al mismo tiempo, siempre me ha fascinado verla, lo tan cerca que está, la luz que irradia, no tanto como el sol que no lo puedes ver mucho tiempo, los detalles de esta, todo, y las estrellas que la rodean, siempre me ha gustado pensar en el espacio y sobre las infinidades que pueden haber en él, bueno, es hora de despedirme. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 4:**

Hola Luna, hoy me estuve preguntando acerca de la vida, el por qué estamos aquí, cómo llegamos, y la razón de que sea de esta forma, es muy extraño, a veces me vienen a la mente estos tipos de pensamientos, y la verdad es que me gustan, porque te hace reflexionar cada vez más hasta poder encontrar una respuesta lógica, o por lo menos realista. Aunque siempre me interrumpan mis padres porque dicen que debería de estar haciendo la tarea en vez de perder mi tiempo pensando y haciendo cosas sin sentido, pero yo creo que la mejor manera de aprender es siendo creativo, la creatividad es la cura para la sabiduría, porque esta última nos limita y no nos deja ver lo que está enfrente de nosotros, dejándonos en la arrogancia, hipocresía y hasta cerrarnos a algo porque casi todos creen que no es cierto o está mal. En fin Luna, estoy un poco cansado y ya es tarde, mañana tengo que presentar un proyecto y necesito descansar. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 5:**

Hola Luna, hoy el día estuvo muy atareado, presentamos el proyecto, nos marcaron investigar los tipos de hechizos (La librería estaba más que llena), después tuve que limpiar la parte trasera de la casa, etc. Ahora estoy muy cansado pero no debemos de olvidarnos de nuestra querida Luna, aunque no creo que las cartas puedan seguir siendo tan largas, porque necesitamos estar atentos en la escuela que se está poniendo un poco difícil. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 6:**

Hola Luna, hoy es viernes y por fin puedo relajarme un rato, a menos que mi mamá me siga presionando con hacer la tarea a cada rato, en fin, espero poder tener ese rato agradable en el que me puedo sentar en el césped y mirar al cielo y descubrir ese cielo despejado y estrellado que siempre está ahí pero que nunca apreciamos; caminar por la ciudad, mirar a los ponies que pasen, saludarlos, hacer amigos, aunque la verdad nunca fui muy bueno en eso, sobre todo porque me consideran extraño y un nerd, se alejan de mí, y si se acercan para hablar y tratar de conocerme al poco rato me dejan de hacer caso o me excluyen, no sé si lo harán a propósito o solo se les olvide que ahí estoy, esperando, hasta a veces los logro juntar en un grupo para que sean amigos y terminan llevándose mejor ellos que yo y, como siempre, se olvidan de mí, pero ya me acostumbré a esto, aunque no es muy bueno que se diga que más se puede hacer, no me voy a molestar y guardarle rencor, simplemente me siento extraño y hasta con un sentimiento de emoción, inexplicablemente. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 249:**

Hola Luna, hoy al fin me decidí, quiero ser un astrónomo, investigar todo lo relacionado con la "ciencia", tal vez lo llamen científico, saber el cómo y el porqué de las cosas, lo que pasa si aplicas algo a otra cosa, cómo se relaciona todo lo que pasa en el entorno con nosotros, etc. Tal vez no sea fácil, pero a mí me gustan ciertos retos y desafíos, porque si no hay nada que superar, entonces no tiene sentido esforzarse, hay que tener siempre un punto de partida, porque todos se comparan o comparan algo con otro para saber lo que tienen que mejorar, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiera nada con qué comparar ese algo?, creo que me estoy saliendo del tema, de nuevo, pero creo que ya sabes que soy así a veces. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 434:**

Hola Luna, hoy conocí a una pony, es bonita y creo que me gusta, se llama Jade, pero me da miedo de que no sea la persona correcta, a veces siento como si algo faltara o como si no fuera totalmente correcto o lo que busco, no sé si podría ser porque yo nunca fui muy expresivo o porque en verdad todavía no es la pony correcta, pero no perdernos nada con intentar acercarnos cada vez más, aunque será especialmente difícil hacerlo. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 501:**

Hola Luna, hoy tuve mi primera cita con Jade, fue muy emocionante y excitante, me sentí tan bien al tener compañía por primera vez, no me malentiendas, tú eres muy buena compañía, hablo de una física, nunca me había sentido así antes, ahora estoy más dispuesto a seguir adelante en esta relación, espero que la escuela no me distancie quitándome tiempo valioso, porque se acerca la época de exámenes, en donde te tienes que matar estudiando porque si no los apruebas no podrás pasar al siguiente curso, en fin. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 504:**

Hola Luna, me siente preocupado, hoy fue el primer examen de magia, y la verdad no sé si apruebe con buena calificación, el problema fue que nos hicieron hacer algo completamente diferente al tema, con la excusa de que "Debemos de estar preparados para todo", espero que me vaya bien, esto casi siempre me sucede en estas épocas, estudio, presento y si tengo dudas de algo me quedo pensando y pensando hasta aclarar las ideas de mi mente, y aunque no siempre sean las mejores o las que quisiera, las tengo que afrontar, pero eso no significa que no siga pensando en ellas y me carcoman por dentro, y me distraigan de estudiar para mañana. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 506:**

Hola Luna, hoy fue un día excepcionalmente neutro, me dijeron que me había ido bien en el examen que me preocupaba, aunque al final saqué 9 (Que no está mal, pero podría ser mejor), y además me fue bien en el de hoy, historia de Equestria, una de las materias más largas jamás inventadas. No sé por qué mi mamá se molestó al saber que tuve un 9, es un poco estricta pero esto es excesivo, aunque la verdad no me afecta en nada, ya que como te había dicho mucho antes, no expreso mucho mis sentimientos y llego a ser muy insensible, por lo menos tiene algunas ventajas. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 510:**

Hola Luna, por fin, se acabaron los exámenes, y me fue muy bien por suerte, puedo estar tranquilo durante lo que quede de este curso, pero lo realmente relevante es que Jade me dijo que me vería mañana al termino de las clases en la parte de atrás de la escuela, espero que esté listo (Y ella también) para dar el siguiente paso. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 511:**

Hola Luna, hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, Jade y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ahora me siento completo, realizado, feliz, eufórico, no sé cómo describirlo, ya no importa todo lo malo que he pasado o lo que sufrí, ese simple acontecimiento me dio y completó mi sentido de vivir, espero que todo salga bien a partir de ahora. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 600:**

Hola Luna, me siento tan mal, hoy ocurrió algo inesperado. Jade y yo nos juntamos afuera de la escuela porque quería hablar, pero lo que me dijo casi me mata, ella se iba a mudar y que ya no seríamos nada, que era mejor si seguíamos en caminos distintos, obviamente yo me reusé y le di miles de causas por las que no debía de ser así, pero nada logró convencerla, estoy deprimido, solo espero poder salir de esta. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 649:**

Hola Luna, me está yendo mal en la escuela, mis notas han bajado mucho y ahora estoy en peligro de reprobar, así que trataré de apresurarme y de sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, y es por esto que las cartas van a ser muy cortas de ahora en adelante. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 678:**

Hola Luna, por suerte logré aprobar el curso, aunque no satisfactoriamente ahora tengo una meta, que es lograr ser el mejor de la clase, espero poder lograrlo para que así por lo menos sea bueno en algo. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 800:**

Hola Luna, pues lo logramos, soy uno de los mejores de la clase, ya puedo estar más relajado, ahora solo falta mantener esto para poder alcanzar mi sueño. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 4085:**

Hola Luna, pues hoy es fue primer día de trabajo, como científico explorador, en Canterlot, fue muy emocionante, muy gratificante, al fin lo logramos. Conocí a mucha gente, la que serán mis amigos o solamente compañeros de trabajo, el problema es que algunos son muy serios, es necesario tomarse a la ligera algunas cosas, no siempre será así pero por lo menos de vez en cuando, es extraño llegar a mi casa y encontrarme solo, un poco nostálgico. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 5000:**

Hola Luna, hoy encontramos una extraña cueva dentro de una montaña, parecía tener inscritos extraños en las paredes, no se entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero un equipo especializado pronto se encargará del asunto. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 5418:**

Hola Luna, hoy me ascendieron al jefe de científicos, ahora todos están a mis órdenes, si se puede decir así, pero es algo muy estresante, tengo que ordenar muchas cosas y papeles, administrar todo lo que se hace y entregarle un reporte semanal a Celestia, es muy desgastante. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 6672:**

Hola Luna, hoy me encontré con un fénix en el bosque Everfree mientras estábamos en una investigación, decidí quedármelo ya que si no lo hacía iba a morir, espero que pueda cuidar bien de él, pero también todo ha empezado a volverse más y más pesado, ahora me piden reportes cada 3 días, debido a que estamos en un "auge" científico o de la magia, que es su otro nombre, espero poder sobrevivir, pero es necesario, después de todo esto es mi sueño, lo que amo hacer. Saludos, Unknown.

**Carta 29510:**

Hola Luna, he pasado toda una vida escribiéndote, si saber si en verdad leerás todo esto algún día, o si regresarás a ser la persona que me describieron mis abuelos, buena y amable con todos, solo espero que ese día llegue, porque deseo lo mejor para ti, que me acompañaste en los momentos más felices, en los difíciles y en los tristes también, que fuiste mi única amiga de verdad, me apoyaste desde lejos, compartiste mi dolor, nunca me juzgaste, por todo lo que hiciste por mí y mucho más, no sé cómo agradecerte. Me ha contado Celestia que ha encontrado una sucesora digna de mi cargo como jefe general de ciencia, creo que se llama Twilight Sparkle y puedo ver mucho potencial en ella, espero que ella pueda triunfar en donde yo no pude, y te pueda ayudar a volver y mucho más. Ahora que estoy al final de mi vida, reflexiono y me doy cuenta de que nunca podré sentir el dolor que tú sientes, es por eso que te admiré y admiro, sé que lograrás volver, y cuando lo hagas, por favor, acuérdate de mí, un humilde pony que le escribió a la princesa de la noche, y esto lo hago así, porque mis condiciones son graves y no creo llegar hasta mañana, así que, me despido. Saludos finales, Unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**La noche, el cielo, las estrellas, la Luna, todo es tan bello, tan armoniosa es la combinación, se complementan los unos a los otros que todo parece ser uno solo, majestuoso e infinito, por eso siempre me ha encantado mirar hacia arriba, y encontrar la paz y la tranquilidad, y aunque todo tiene un final, me reconforta saber que este también tiene uno…." **

-Unknown-


End file.
